The doctor and his alter ego The heros of mlp and there war
by zealotmatrix77
Summary: The discorded doctor has come to get revenge on the doctor and eon so he can rule the multy-verse and to use a new weapon of times past to become invincible. now heros of different times have come together to stop him. The doctor and eon are running out of time. can they and there old friend s save derpy or will she be stuck as the discorded doctors slave forever?
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own any of the franchise mentioned in this the ocs ive made in my story's. this is a mash-up of the characters from the mlp story's ive made and :D**

It was a sunday in equestia eon the keyblade wielder and dr hooves was having dinner with the lovely derpy hoofs or ditzy was on a green sun was old and it seemed liked nothing in the world has ever Then boom. Eon saw a vision of horror and death for a distant future of doom.

eon eyes were bloodshot red with filled with fear and anguish. to see those eyes was to see the hope lost in a abused humans eyes like a jew in a nazis eyes made dr hooves and derpy paralyzed in fear at their friends sudden anguish and fear in his saw a pain they wished to never see again in another pony's eyes. Tears flooded eons afterwards they were blood then he peed himself.

Both derpy and dr hooves back away they both were still in shock what was happening.

Then eon fainted and hit the ground hard. his blond mane head hit the ground with a streaks of dried blood in it.

Both derpy and dr hooves looked at each other and rushed over to eon fearing old friend life.

" EON EON ARE YOU OK MY OLD FRIEND( The doctor keeps shaking him. hoping he will wake up)EON EOON! DONT DIE DOOOONTTT DIIIIIIEEEEEE!" the doctor voice is strained and scratching from his intense yelling.( Derpy gives him cpr.)

derpy stops." doctor hes...hes dead..."her voice cracks when she says"hes dead"

she lays her head on his chest crying.(remembering all the good times the three have had together ever since the blacktears virus nearly ended the world she loved.)

Then beap...beap.

Eons eyelids slowly open he smiles."guys what happened i ...cant remember i cant feel my chest and my head went numb. (He coughs blood.) dam why does my ribs hurt." his voice suggest he came back from a coma.( he continues to cough) both the doctor and derpy look at each other like they did something terrible wrong."it was the vision you had. we were just enjoying our walk in these beautiful pastures then your eyes but then your eyes were with anguish and fear. it nearly scared me half to death well me and derpy both. then you started to bleed tears and sadly peeded your self it was a ghastly sight to the both of us. The doctor voice sounded like he was hesitant for every word he spoke.

The doctor was still shaken by this. derpy picked up where the doctor ended his explanation. " eon do you remember any of this or what your vision was this was the worst one ive ever seen you have." derpys voice was drenched in worry even through she tried to hide it.

Eon got up of the ground he rubs his head." aaaah my head hurts it's no longer numb dam i don't remember the vision i feel like my brain was runed through a black hole then fried in a suncore and last but not least drowned in a pit of acid on a planet close to a sun. what ever it..." eon stops in mid sentence.(He stops rubbing his head to.)

He looks in the direction of the sun.

both derpy and doctor hooves ask at once

"is everything ok?" both voices were oddly too much in synch.

the sky in the direction of the sun is shimmer then a huge portal opens up. out comes discorded whooves with a creepy grin.

"hey deadstallions?" his eyes were filled with a happiness on a insane level. his voice reflected it perfectly. He laughed evilly as if an invisible person told him an amusing joke. His coat was grey like always and his mane jet tie undone a little.

"dam that is funny" He continues to laugh. (everypony is confused by this)

"eon replied to the discorded doctors earlier comment and a confused

"what are you talking about." eon had a bad feeling in his gut he stared at the discored doctor somewhere inside eon he know the doctor was what the vision was about but wasnt sure.

"yes i know you had that vision about me eon and yes its my second coming but i will kill you and the goody goody two shoes doctor here with this!"(discorded whooves brings out a large high-tech looking gun out of nowhere.)His voiced was to happy when he said "this"

derpy looked at the had fear in his eyes as if he know what it was.

"Doctor whats wrong?" derpy worry showed in her voice.

"oh doctor tell your partner the disgraced derpy what it is?" discorded whooves put extra emphasized on "disgraced derpy"

this angered all three of docter answered"its a particle cannon not any normal kind its one i worked on in secret it was made to destroy anything it hit and prevent it to regenerate. it would prevent a time lord from regenerating. and would also destroy your keyblades eon.i made it and locked it up for the chance someone might get it.I made my self forget. but since everything has been going well I revamped all my memory's hat i had blocked. i wanted and made sure any old skeletons in the closet that could come here and cause troubles were removed..."

both derpy and eon were shocked at this news more depy since he never told her this.(They promised not to keep any secrets from each other.)

"ya he killed a few old enemy's to in secret. i unlike you was smart and didn't destroy the weapon by killing the master with it in a self detonate explosion.

both derpy and eon looked at the discorded docter in surprise then there doctor.

"is this all true?" derpy was in was barely able to utter these words.

The docter had his head down and shame and muttered"yes it is I did all that i kept it secret because it would have worried you if you know the dangers mission I had went on to keep us save."his voice was shaky. (eon know he felt guilty from his look and the way he spoke)

Derpy cried " and what if you died then what you leave me in this world not knowing where you were or what happened I would be alone and eon would spend how many years trying to find you and we both never know were you might of just missed were you if you died on some distant would never have closure and I would die of a broken heart and eon.(she looks at eon.) eon you know you felt like an empty shell because you were a nobody and had no memory's I know you would be as lost and empty as me if the doctor was dead and gone...He khow

Eon looked away . He felt in his heart it was true even through he didn't want to admit to it.

what she was saying was truth a sad truth. He would be quiet about his pain like he always would about this thinsg. he would feel sad and lonely without his best friend. He wished the doctor hadn't kept this secret and had let him and derpy come along.

(eon can see why he didn't bring derpy he loved her and always worried about her when she came on missions with eon and him.)

The doctor just keep his head down in shame.(eon had noticed tears hitting the ground below the doctors looked at derpys face she was still crying.)

"well I tell you the rest later. but...wait what am I saying there wont be a next time im going to kill you all!" His eyes were filled with sadistic happiness.

He charges the cannon and aims it at looks through the scope and sees the teary derpy.

"your first you little bitch." his voice was filled with anger.

eon brought out his duel keyblades of light and darkness.

He used a time slowing spell and ran to derpy at a blinding speed.

(both time lords were unaffected just derpy.)

Discorded whooves looked amused at this. He aimed it at eon and tried to blast him. eon dodged it and knocked derpy out-of-the-way. Discorded whooves shot off a few more shots. The doctor almost got hits the ground for cover.

eons eyes are locked on to discorded whooves. He charges. discorded whooves fires a few. eon jumps and spins. The blasts whizzing by the keyblades spinning around him.

Eon grabs a keyblade and toss it at Discorded whooves. the doctor changes the blasts and shoots the keyblade.

The keyblade is frozen in time.

Eon is stunned by this then Discorded whooves fire's a beam from the cannon.

Eon trys to dodge but is hit by the beam will he is in midair.

Eon hits the ground as still as a statue.

Discorded whooves changes it back to incineration mode.

"so eon its nice knowing you but you got to go little chap!HAHAHAHAH!" discorded whooves laughs evilly and heartily.

He charges the blast. The doctor and eon and derpy get pulled towards the cannon.

"so mr saint doctor did our weapon worked out as we both hoped because i do believe it worked out so very swell."

The doctor knows what he has to do He activates his surprise.

The doctor brings out a remote. ( derpy and eon are flying towards the gun because of the gravity pull its creating)

Discorded whooves knows what it is.

The doctor pushes the big red button on it.

The gun shuts down. "dam it!"He puts the gun back on his. back and brings out of his flank pouches two energy revolvers.

Discorded whooves yells out towards the good doctor."This may not end you but it will your friends!"

The doctor charges and jumps over derpy.

Discorded whooves fires out 20 shots in a flash. every single one hits The doctor.

The doctor sent flying away from eon and derpy.

He hits the ground down. (Discorded whooves reloads he energy revolvers.)

He aims them at derpy and eon.

The doctor gets up and charges with a jump he gets hit by all the blasts from the revolvers.

(The doctor insides are showing the pain for him is unimaginable. His body is regenerating but the corrosive energy is eating away slowly at his brain and bones are showing.)

The doctor stands up his muscles in his legs standing as tall and proud as a lion.

"as long as i live i will not let you lay a finger on my derpy I don't care if your me i will not let you TOUCH THEM! THERE MY FRIENDS! AND YOUR JUST ANOTHER DOCTOR AND WILL DIE LIKE ANY OTHER HAS IN THE ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSES!

The doctor pulls out a small Disk he throw it at the Discorded doctor.

Discorded whooves dodges it and laugsh"weak attempt old chap especially for a last stitch effort" He smiles and points his right revolver at him. "bye goody goody doctor."

The doctor smiles.

Discorded whooves raises an eyebrow.

"what are you smiling ab-" The next moment he gets hit by the disk explodes and paralyzes the discorded doctor

The doctor walks over to discord he turns on the cannon, takes it off his back and uses it to unfreeze eon.

"eon i need you to end the time freeze spell." The doctor smiled. his unfried eye has tears flooded down it.(He smell of death and burn pony.)

"no problem...what"

eon is in shock seeing his best friend looking like a zombie horde had just took a bite out of him.

Eon stops the time freeze spell everything starts to move again.

(birds fly by and the clouds and wind whisk by peaceful like nature and the world is unaware of the horror that has happened or will happen.)

Derpy moved around dizzy and falls over.

Eon hurrys over to her and checked her out.(she had an injure on her head and must have fainted.)

Eon uses a heal spell on the doctor to help in his regeneration.

Eon walks in front of the doctor.(eon is between both doctors.)

"so doctor who why is this doctor evil."

"He's become discoreded because he's tired of constantly saving people's lives just to have more people die.I can see why He gave up but I think particular one wants to rule the multiverse. because there's another reason why I made the weapon it was a time when I was kinda paranoid and wanted to rule the multiverse as we can see you know what it looks like...

"wait what...you went crazy before...

The doctor looks away somewhat ashamed and mostly embarrassed.

"well ya being stuck in space does these things I was stuck floating in space for years once before when the Tardis wasnt working. I was alone and kinda lost it. The doctor says this like it's a normal thing to life to have happen to you.

eon glared at him. The doctor smiled nervously.

"Doctor kinda lost you THINK KINDA FREAKING LOST THERES NOT KINDA WHEN YOU MAKE A PARTICLE CANNON OF DEATH AND GLOOM AND WANT TO RULE THE MULTY VERSE!

The doctor knows he hit a nerve. (eon has a strong sense of justice and isn't much for so much destruction except with the keyblade of darkness has taken over. is why eon is normally more up beat and happy but often he can be serious and seems to have a gift of scorning the sense back into people.)

Eon continues to glare but then starts to leave towards the direction of his home. but then something happens that both of them will regret.

blah blah. both eon and the doctor were shot. eon is looking in the direction of his home. and The doctor is looking at eon.( The keyblades stops floating. Both eon and the doctor are feeling a bit fuzzyheaded.)

"wow you guys are stupid. hahaha." discorded whooves smiles while he gets up and walks into view of them.

The doctor is confused by this"he shouldnt be moving he should still be on the ground stunned by the disk." He thinks to himself while thinking of the possibility of how this could have happened.

eon thinks about it to"unless..."

yes eon and you goody goody bastard of a doctor. I have had something to help counteract the stunning of the disk i didn't expect the disk was improved like that. I remember making it but i didn't know you made it a heat sinking disk.

eon and the doctor wonder then how come he didn't til now.

you clueless bastards I thought it would have been obvious especially to such a genius as you doctor.

He grins triumphantly at the good doctors stupidity.

He brings out a small metal ball out of his flank pouch it looks broken and is short circuiting.

" ive been waiting til you so graciously and kindly turned on the cannon to reverse its effects on your friends.

Then til you were occupied and distracted enough to be aimed." He continues to smile so happily it starts to creep out eon and the doctor.

Both eon and the doctor eyes open wide in realisation at what he says.

Eon thinks to himself." damn it I SHOULD OF CHECKED IF HE WAS STILL A THREAT! im so stupid damn it! it's all my fault..." He feels like shit and now believe he has endangered them all by letting his guard down.

He walks over to derpy and he drops a device on her (derpys behind them so they cant see it just hear it). it turns into elastic rope and like an evil eel entangles her and shocks her. she screams out in pain

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW EEEEEONN DDOOOOCTER HEEEEELLLLP AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" The rope ties her up and gags her mouth.

He smiles sadistic at eyes filled with pleasure at her looks in fear.

He picks her up with his hoofs and mouth over to the large portal.

He drops her by it.(she looks at them pleaded for help. her eyes filled with pain.)

"your derpys pretty twitchy.(he smiles and spits on her.) ive been thinking mr goody goody what would be the worst thing in the world to know and hear when you do oh ya I WILL BRING DERPY WITH ME AND TORTURE HER FOR ALLLLL OF ETERNATY AND YOU CANT DO A JACK SHIT THING ABOUT IT CAN YOOU HAHAHAHAHAHA" His face twisted in to a deranged demonic smile. his face seemed twisted also non pony like almost like he was possessed by a sick insane demon wanting only to make others suffer great pain and agony.

Eon feels tires at this he knows he could have prevented this if he just secured the body before he let his guard he didn't.( this haunts him during the story ya afterlife does that to you)

The doctor thought for a moment the discorded doctors voice went demonic. "but that can't be could it?"

The discorded doctor throws derpy into the portal.

its been nice but til next time never mind why do I keep saying that. here's a present to remind you of me.

The discorded doctor throws a bomb out towards eon and the good doctor it rolls in front of them.

The doctor thinks"crap"

"also doctor to let you know that's the bomb you made to kill that clone of the doctor unlike you i kept the gun killed the master and his clone. bu bye now!" He sounded like the world was about to become perfect for him,.

He walks into the portal it close and everything seems peaceful again.

It starts to beep faster and faster. "so that little metal bombs gonna fry us and most of equstria probably.

"ya it will mostly likely be the end of all of equstria with us as well he wouldn't take a chance."

"I just wish I could do something its my fault this happened doctor i could have checked him and ...is me or did we just talk..."eon thinks about it and then looks at the doctor

"ya we can we must be starting to get feeling back...my head feels better to."

eon was thinking and wondered what he could do..then it hit.  
Eon tried to focused on his keyblade. it starts to float.

"what are you doing?" the doctor is curios.

"shut up! particle dispersion!" he yells out and a blast of energy flys from the end of the black keyblade and hits the bomb it turns to dust and flys away in the wing like it was a dust on a house.

eon starts to get shaky legs. Then focused on the white one stuck in the ground a few yards away.

it fires up out of the ground like a bullet and points in the direction of the doctor.

" what are you doing!? (A blast fires off of the tip of the white keyblade and shoots at the doctor.)The doctor closes his eyes. aaaaaawwwww" The doctor waits for the blast to scorch him(hes thinking eon is angry at him and wants revenge for letting this happen)

He started to feel good he actually started to feel again ( he opens his eyes he looks at his brown fur coated body)

He actually sees his body is completely healed and feels like he is more vigor even younger.

"i feel good...i feel like a new STALLION!(Theres a glare of new life in him in his a fire that just got coal and gas added to it.)

Eon falls over and falls asleep.

The doctor happily bounces around for a minute and lands next to eon.

He pokes him with his hoofs.

"come on eon we got to go coooommmeeee oooonnnnn we have to go bro."

"dam you selfish freak get your lazy as up now or it will be truly your fault for derpy...(eon gets up and gets in his face. The doctor is in shock in the speed he does this.)uuuuh." The doctor is dumbfounded.

"I AM NOT SELFISH YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE NOW GET TO YOUR FUCKING TARDIS FIND YOUR WIVE AND NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN OR I WILL FRY YOUR PONY ASS INTO NON EXISTANCE.I WILL ERASE YOU FROM TIME ITSELLLLFFFFF! NOW GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yells in the doctors face.

The doctor backs away and runs to the Tardis in a hurry.

Eon looks into the distance seeing the mountains where his home is. "i will miss you my love..mayra." his voice is sad(a tear falls down his face. his memory's of the past are flooding his mind. so much he will miss.a world that was his rebirth)

(both the keyblades of light and dark are orbiting around) the two keyblades point at the mountain and fire a beam.

A huge portal opens. He falls in. when the portel closes a tear hits the a single blade of grass and slides down it.

It hits a flat rock and forms the shap of a broken heart.

**sweet the first chapter i might try to fix it a little in the future. hope you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2 The sayians are coming

** i don't own mlp, dragon ball z or gt,kindomhearts,halo or other things mentioned in this story just the ocs ive made for my story's that are featured in this story.**

super reko is charging his most powerful move.

"DEATHS FUSION NOVA!" He roars these words.

The blast fires out of his stallion mouth. A swirling 4 darker shades of yellow-orange red green and blue are slamming right into a demon.

The demon turns to dust and floats away in the wind.

The super being defuses. back into two.

Reavic smiles at roko. who cant help but smile like an idiot back for their victory against the demon lord of times past that awoken to end equstria.

a blond stallion in a dark coat walks by them he looks at him his eyes are golden like the sun. His fur is light brown like there but lighter almost like a light sandy blonde.

both reavic and roko sense something odd about this remember it.

reavic is in front of the stranger the next has his face in the strangers like pinkie pie would.

"so eon you come by for a visit and don't even say hello so cruel man you're gonna break my heart man." reavic is being sarcastic.

eon smiles.

"so it is you then i wasn't sure. it felt strong way to strong to be your guys."he laughs after saying this.

roko is behind eon "I know I sense your energy eon but its less emoish then i remember. (eon jumps up onto reavic scared since he didn't hear roko sneak up behind him and reavic catches him.)

" mmm your happier to see me then I thought" reavic grins. (eon smiles nervously and jumps out of reavics arms)

eon dusts himself off.

"so you two how you been?" eon awaits their answers.

The two look at each other than at him.(They notice he seems way to much on edge for a normal visit and his energywas off wac.)

roko answers first"dude your clearly on edge your ruffed up and yours stressed as fuck man. whats wrong?"

eon reply's" well its just...(He breaks into tears) derpys been stolen by an evil version of my the doctor." He sobs more.

reavic comes over to him and pats him on the back and trys to comfort him." eon we will help anyway we can now point us the way and we will rescue her." reavic speaks in a soothing tone and a smile that comforts eon.

"yup eon you're a old friend and so is the doctor and derpy. you derpy and the doctor helped us see our old homes and you still owe us that ride back home same for the doctor to when were done here in equstria. or want to come back you hear now?" he speaks smoothly like a big brother would to a little brother who's been crying and hurt by bully's.

Eon stops crying and rubs off the tears.

"ok let's go. He summons his two keyblade and opens a portal for the walks behind them.

"you ready gentlecoats." He smiles with new hope in his eyes.

"wow reavic this things huge. it reminds me of the..." eon cuts it short by pushing the two in and jumping in after them.

The doctors.

The doctor opens up his doors to the tardis and looks onto equstria.

He walks out on to the soft grass.

"this looks like the evergreen forest i wonder where black light is? he could-

Then a large beast comes flying through the trees .It smashed through there thick trunks and slammed right next to the tardis.

" holy crap" The doctor mutters before he ducks so a large branch doesn't him and impales the beast.

black light is walking over his eyes shining red. (looks like the monkeys surging through)

"BLACK DEATH TOMB! Black lights yells out. several large energy rings appear out of nowhere and pine the beast to the ground.

Then tons of black kais appear everywhere and fly towards it while the stallion says his last words.

The powered up large stallion roars his last technique. " BLACK REAPERS CUT!

Black light was a few feet away the beast when the black energy slash sliced in half and then the blasts went slamming into the beast the next second.

(but black light noticed the tardis and doctor who right next to the beast.)

"shit doctor what is he-" black light couldn't finish that thought he charged up and flew towards the tardis and the doctor at top speed.

The blasts hit and incinerated the area.( the crater was 100 feet deep and 200 feet wide. black light over killed like always nothing new )

After the smoke cleared The doctor and the tardis was on a hill a few miles away.

" doctor you got to be becareful next time!"

The doctors stunned from what just happened (he's still processing what happened)

black light stares at the doctor. He waves his hoof in front of the doctors eyes.

(no response) black light slaps him softly. the doctor is sent flying into a tree.

blacklight: crap I over did It again.

black light goes over to the doctor and picks him up.( he's covered in slivers and leafs.)

Doctor:That...HUUUUURRRRRRRTTTTTTTT! IT STILLL HURRRRTSSS!

Blacklight:sorry man but you were in a vegataion state. so what is it?

The docters still biting off the splinters and trying to take them off with his hoofs.

Doctor: This hoofes thing is annoying I miss my hands.

Black light: i know what you mean man I miss mine to but I got to keep this place safe.

Doctor: well derpy has been kidnapped by a discorded me and...he wants to torture her for all of eternity

Black light: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY THAT BASTURED GONNA DIE!

Black light goes supersayian so lets go so I can unleash a sayian masacure on him...just point the way.

The docter gulps and is scaryed hes starting to regret asking for blacklights help hes such a wild card he might just blow everything up in a pit of rage.

The doctor opens up the Tardis and lets black light in.

Doctor: I got a gravity chamber I remember you and another two sayians talking about it?

Black light is surprised at this news of other sayians when he walks through the door.

Black light asks the doctor.

The doctor follows him in.

Doctor: its a very interesting story black light one you might like! The doctor smiles happily knowing he's found a subject that he can talk to blacklight about and he wont get bored so easily.

**so how was that sorry for any spelling errors. ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3 The beast of countless wars

**HES BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!**

The arbiter is investigating a disturbs in the relic fort in sector 9. He saw from the outside there were no guards on the towers and some lights flashing on and off.

The arbiter looks around the place. The place looks deserted and creepy. The wind is blowing through the ragged Humvees and other lightly armored vehicles. He hears gust of wind going by but it sounds like its going along the ground.

He sees a pony big mac burger bag suddenly fly up into the air and the arbiter punches it hard and it burns up.

He puts his head up in the air and sniffs for anything familiar. but oddly there's a strong scent of brimstone.

"what's that smell coming from?" he thinks to himself.

He looks around more and looks closely at the cars it looks burn like a plasma burn.

He sniffs it.

odd it looks like a plasma burn but smells completely different.

He looks around wondering if its new kind of enemy had came here who has a different form of plasma technology.

He walks towards the fort and looks at the eye scanner.

it scans his eyes and it doesn't work.

"access denied." says the AI

The arbiter gets pissed and punch's it and it shatters.

The huge 50 feet tall fort gates open up. The new grey dead bolt iron doors. moving apart like two massive guardians letting a famous warrior pass into his next trial to be worthy. just like a Greek epic.

He walks in. he hears chains raddling in the distant.

"what could that be?" he mutters to himself

He smells something familiar...the smell of slaughtered pony's.

He now stealthly walks forward in cloaked mode.

He walks further down the huge hall

(which was made for vehicles and troops to enter.)

The place is cold like a blizzard had happened in the fort but yet there's no frost or snow around.

He noticed something on the wall to the left of him. he checks it and sees its a big image of a ghost with the words

written in blood.

your next...

"weird this isn't good." He turns on the communicator.

"its general ra vaco i need back up the fort relic in sector 9 has been compromised. I need a zealot kill team here now with elite assault teams surround the fort to prevent anything from coming out.. I need back up hello. (The arbiters tone is angry like always.)

there's static and weird languages being spoken.

"translator mode activated" says the Ai on the suit

"language not known... library needs research... translator mode on hold."

beep...beep...

"that's weird." he mutters to himself confused at such a thing. His eyes wide from shock as well.

He knows there's no use to trying to activate it now.

communications are not working which has never happened before.

and the translator just picked up a language it didn't know.

who ever this is...they must be a new threat...or ancient before the times of the forerunners. He has a bad feeling about this.

He hears sounds of gentle wind in the distant almost like its scratching something.

He goes to investigate it.

He stays in stealth mode.

"The suit can stay in stealth mode up to 3 days before it needs to recharge the stealth mode function for a day. so im good even when im attacked and my blades I will savor when a enemy comes into view." He thinks to himself. formulating different plans and strategies in his head.

He walks around the broken vehicles and blood spattered walls and floor.

He could just imagine the slaughter of all those poor pony's.

some he probably know from the fights against the predator invasion.

He saw the different bloody hoof marks on the vehicle and walls he know enough about battle to know accurately how to deduct how they died.

He looked around and saw images of how the different ponies died.

From how this place looked the enemy wasn't touching the ground and the blood shed showed the ponies didn't have a chance and they were very confused. Pretty much a typical shock and awe tactic was used against them. The poor things didn't stand a chance...

He continued to walk on. He was almost past the hall to the main hall which leads to all main 6 halls. which lead to the rest of the fort.

(The fort is build in the shape of a hexagon with underground facilities.)

He starts to get to the second gate. it has something glowing blue coming off it.

wind starts to flow along the ground.  
Then thick thin slivers of mist goes along the ground from behind the arbiter towards the blue thing on the second gate.

Then boom. the arbiter is sent flying into the blue thing. the arbiters feet boosters and back jetpack kick in with blue-orange flames.

He flies back quickly and spins elegantly and lands roughly.

(He's really pissed now)

He looks around and sees nothing. He's wondering how they noticed him while he was cloaked.

His cloak would of made him completely invisible to the naked eye even to most sensors when he's moving.

He gets punched in the chest. his helmet covers his face and locks up.

His sensors kick in.

He looks around and sees nothing.

He notices a weird energy coming off the ground and walls and its moving around.

What the hell?

He gets punched in the gut and sent flying.

He stands up quickly and then around him appear demons of mist and deformed pony spirits only a few feet away.

This shocks him. But he gets up quickly.

The next moment there are all just a foot away completely surrounding him and smiling evilly like a swarm of wolfs surrounding a injured lamb.

the arbiter doesn't even flinch.

His blades come to life huge as ever.

The arbiter looks down and chuckles like some one just humored him with a bad joke that was funny.

"so you believe your enough...YOUR WRONG!" he roars out the last part.

They then swarm him.

He crouchs down with one arm against his chest and another one against his back.

He jumps up high and spins in mid air.

slashing straight through every enemy 6 feet around him.

a quarter of them burn up.

he land after 5 spins up and 5 more down.

His arms now in reversed positions.

His favorite wind cyclone technique did the job right once again.

They start to back off now.

The arbiters still in position ready to use the technique again.

"so you demands believe you could win?...THEN TRY ME YOU COURGE OF THIS UNIVERSE!" His tone was angry and cold He roared the last part again while crouched.

a deformed pony spirit charged forth with a sadistic look in his eyes.

The arbiter jump charged forth with his right arm pulled back ready to impale the blade through the spirit of his deceased comrade.

The blade went through the entire pony spirit. it then burned up screaming in agonize pain like it was sent back to hell by Satan himself.

Darkness surrounds the arbiter then they all swarmed him.

There unearthly screams and wails ring through out the hall.

The sound of 10 plasma grenades attaching to nearby vehicles are drowned out by the wails and screams.

Then boom!

blinding light and louder screams and wails consume the area.

when the darkness clears.

The arbiter shields are regenerating and the spirits and demons are gone.

there are plasma burns and scars are all over the place

the fight was 5 minutes long.

He walked towards the glowing thing on the second gate.

He slashed it. with his right blade overcharging.

The glowing mass disappears.

He could faintly hear the words. goodbye when he slash's it into oblivion.

He impales the access panel and the door opens up to a large field of zombie ponies and demonic spirits.

He chuckles sadistically and charges straight into the swarming horde of death and decay.

**So how was that?**

**cant wait til the next chapter XD**


End file.
